Breaking The Broken
by Blood MoonLily
Summary: "Get... off of me." She ground out, her voice shaking. Blood dripped from her nose. I wanted to laugh, but something stopped me. "Captain Levi... You'll pay for this." Rated T. Levi x OC(Akiko)
1. Captain, get a life

**This is a fic about an OC, Akiko, a new girl and a favorite of mine. The time is when Eren is in his second year of training, about six months before they meet him. He won't be in it for a while. My first SNK fic, so forgive me if it's not too good. Enjoy, and please review. **

**Levi POV**

_"Get... off of me." _She ground out, her voice shaking. Blood dripped from her nose and forehead, and I wanted to laugh.

"No." Raising my leg high and swinging it down onto her pretty face, I smiled slightly as she stuttered angrily and tried to push against the cuffs. She was surrounded in a pool of her own blood. Understandable.

"You bastard!" Her voice rang through the empty hall. I sighed. I gave her a clean uppercut, knocking out one of her teeth, and then a bruise that would probably give her a black eye for a month. She used to be so pretty, too.

She had long hair twisted into a bun with two tendrils of waist-length hair falling down. I had admired her, slightly, for being so good with a sword yet so pretty. I'm pretty sure her nickname was The Shadow in her small village. She'd had it because she moved silently.

But, the one thing I liked about her was her eyes. They were something else. Bright, sky-blue fading to black on the rims and fading to white on the inside. She was very, very pretty- and she was a complete and utter bitch to everyone who went near her.

Of course, it was simply because of Gavaldon. Well, I understood. She blamed us for the fall of Wall Maria. She blamed us for everything, and she had a warped point.

Gavaldon was a group of people who thoroughly believed in- well, foresaw- the attack of the titans. They petitioned to fight and to train all the young children. But this didn't _go down_ with people. They were lazy. They said, "why fix it, if it's not broken?", and they went on saying that.

So Gavaldon did things their own way. They used incredible techniques and superb sword skills to kill a titan even without gas or steam power. When the wall came down, Gavaldon were told to fight to save people- and if Gavaldon had said yes, there was that much more chance of us surviving. But they didn't.

Gavaldon became outcast. They refused to fight and are now hiding or dead, and the few that were taken hostage (We refused to allow them to not fight, so we attempted to take them hostage) were put into the dungeon and locked away. Eventually, there were fourteen people who were left. They wouldn't talk. They wouldn't fight.

We had decided on more of a physical threat. No more pleading or anger or tears or threats. I asked to be put in charge of their _punishment_, and I was given the role. The first person to be put under this was Akiko Kuranaya, a sweet-faced girl who I had been beating for the past half an hour. She didn't even scream, just told me to stop. Well, it could wait.

"You know what?" I ground out, grabbing her throat. "Your body is pretty clean and I think there's a lot I could do to it. It's ten AM; I have fourteen hours before I need to be in bed. Do you think you can take that? It's only been half an hour and you're not crying in pain yet. That kind of pisses me off."

"Screw you." Her hair covered her face limply, but there was blood slowly dripping from her nose. "My father told me not to help you. He gave no reason why, but said I couldn't trust anything you say. So I won't."

Angrily, I crushed my foot into her chest. "Well, guess what? I have two weeks on holiday, in this dungeon that's safe from Titans. We've got enough food here to last that long! I have everything I need to keep me entertained." 

"I'm not scared."

"You might not be, because you're an idiot. But what about that little girl in the other room?" Her head snapped up (Well, as much as it could with me pushing my foot into her neck) and I smirked. A complete bluff. We only had her and thirteen young males. Her eyes went wide and she screamed loudly. "SUZA! SUZA! SUZA!"

"W-What?"

I jerked back, and she fell silent after letting out a broken sob.

"S-Suza?" She said, suddenly sounding young. My brow furrowed slightly, and I released the tension on her throat.

"Yeah, Suza? She keeps crying about some stuffed toy she lost. She has the cutest voice." Again, I was bluffing, but I was pretty sure it would work. May as well take the risk. It sounded believable.

"Sally..." Her voice was raw. "Hey, Levi?"

"Yes?" I wondered what she was asking, and then decided I didn't care.

"Reach into my shirt, please. There's a small toy nestled in my chest and it's her little Sally teddy. I think it would help her a lot. Please? I'll exchange that for information." She had completely changed her demeanor, became pleading and I suddenly felt a small burst of guilt.

"Okay." Unbuttoning her shirt two buttons, I noticed that even if she had lost some blood, she still managed to let some flood to her cheeks. Blushing? How pathetic.

Reaching into her shirt, I tried to reach a tiny bear that wasn't nestled in her chest! It was tied into her damned brasier, and I knew she was forced to let me do this. I continued to work the buttons on her shirt free, and she spoke quietly.

"You've gone red, by the way." I gave her a dry look- pretty much the only look I ever gave anyone- and continued to work the buttons free. Wow, that teddy was tiny...

"Don't think you'll get out of here by flirting with the guard, moron."

"W-what?" She muttered. "I wasn't, you fool."

Sarcastically, I said "Yeah, right." And continued to unbutton her. By now, her shirt was pretty much undone and her teddy was nestled inbetween her breasts. Plucking it out, I noticed that she had four marks on her chest. Four round marks, one at her shoulder, one at her breast, one at her stomach and one at her waist. They looked like teeth marks.

Poking her second scar, I gazed at it. "That's some battle scar." She nodded.

"Annie. She's my little sister, and she was about to be eaten by a Titan. I was stupid and leaped into the Titan's mouth, shoved her out and then got crushed." 

"All due respect, why aren't you dead?"

"I thought quickly. I jammed my sword into the roof of its mouth, slid into the throat, then cut my way out of the throat. I came out of the neck of the Titan, but I never knew what happened to Annie."

"That is a good reflex." I pocketed the small bear, and sat back- then realized her shirt was still open. Not that it really mattered, but when the next Guard came to watch over her he would see. For some reason, I didn't want that to happen- it was probably the scars or something.

"Thanks. Hey, Levi?" I had started to button up her shirt again, and she blushed harder.

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to me?" She sounded like a small, terrified child and I found myself looking up to stare at her pretty eyes. She looked so innocent and so kind, yet I had a sour face that never stopped glaring. I was sort of envious.

"It depends. If you resist, in the end it'll be execution. If you submit, it'll be a rank in the Scouts, with your skills."

"Ah. Well, I won't become part of your group."

I lifted myself up, staring at her. "Why?"

"I don't know. Gavaldon said I could not."

"But that's illogical and completely pathetic."

"Yeah. Just carry on beating me now." I did as the lady asked, scowling. I hated martyrs. For the rest of the day, I moved from her face to her chest. From her chest to her legs. Eventually, her entire body was purple. I sighed. No better lesson than pain, yes, but she barely even grunted when I hit her. She didn't squeak or cry.

When I hit the boys, they cried and begged for mercy. Actually, little did she know that she had the best position- as the leader, she was worth something. The boys were going to be killed if they didn't confess by the end of the week- two days.

"Shit." I heard one of the guards' mutter, when they came to inspect. "He's giving her hell, right?" What I couldn't wait for was for her to break. And yes, I wasn't a teacher who skipped over something if you didn't learn it. I was considerate. I'd teach her again and again and again.

"Now." I said, for the sixth time that day, on the sixth hour. "Ready to confess?" She couldn't even shake her head due to the pain, but her eyes shook left to right. I sighed.

"Thanks to the pain you've received, you're pretty much out of it. I'll be back tomorrow, anyway." I undid her shackles, and a guard gasped. She fell to the floor, asleep.

"Sir, I cannot allow you to leave her shackles undone!" I gestured to the girl, who was lying in a pool of blood, black and blue, quietly groaning.

"Think she's going anywhere?" He conceded, and I walked out of the room, quickly. I wanted to sleep. Six hours of beating her up really tired me out, and I would catch an early night to be fresh for punishment tomorrow. Heck, I might bandage her up so that it's worse. But opening old scars would be painful too.

I reached my temporary cabin, threw the door open and lay down on my bed. Stretching out my aching muscles, I stripped off my clothes and threw them on the floor. I drifted off to sleep in seconds, and had the first dream in years.

_That was so long ago._

_On the way back from a Scout hunt, I went past a patch of blood lilies. I couldn't stop myself, so I picked a few. When I came back, I was walking home when I accidentally took the wrong turn and faced a small door. Opening it cautiously, I found a huge meadow with two small things sticking up._

_There was a small girl standing in the meadow, looking at the flowers. She had picked daisies and dandelions but had no others. Was she making a flower crown?_

_The other was the small apple tree sapling next to her._

_I had walked over, just to take a look, and seen the little girl's face intent with concentration. She was making a flower crown. I bent down, my emotionless face staring at the beautiful flowers. I was not an attractive man at the time, being thin, emotionally dead and with grey-white skin that highlighted my stark black hair even more._

_But when she looked at me, she smiled. "Wow, pretty!" She said, tying the last daisy on the crown. "Here, have this!" She reached up (Just barely, she was a tiny thing for her age) and planted it on my head. I looked at it, sighed, and allowed a small turning up at the corners of my mouth._

_Whisking out the red lily, I held it to her nose. "I'll trade with you." I said quietly. She nodded happily, and I collapsed onto the grass, sighing. Three men had died on that trip. But here it was sweet and peaceful. It smelt of flowers. I gazed at the sky, and then at the girl. Her hair was pale pink, but that was probably the light or something. Her eyes were deep, pretty blue, like the sky. Her hair was long and sticking out in all places. She wore a little brown dress, but not an expensive-looking one. It looked threadbare._

_"Hey, mister?" Her voice was pretty, with a musical lilt to it. She probably comes from a family of people from what used to be a country. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I bury you in flowers?" Wow. I couldn't decide if that was cute or morbid, but I decided I didn't care._

_"Sure, why not?" She smiled, and I dozed off in the sun eventually, unaware of her poking around my body, tying flowers into my shoelaces, weaving them into buttons... When I woke up, I looked like a flower girl._

_"Shit!" I cursed. She looked at me innocently. When I tried to pull them off, they stuck tight and wouldn't get off my buttons or laces._

_"Do you want me to take them off, mister? You do look really beautiful, though!" _

_"Ah! Yes, please." I watched her fast fingers work, marveling at how she undid them with a slip of a cord._

_"Just use your fingernails and pull, mister." Now I watched her, and I realized she did this every day. The red lily lay in a patch of daisies, like blood on white silk, and I picked it up._

_"Hey, come here." She came towards me, and I slid the lily into her plait at the back of her otherwise loose hair. It looked beautiful. On a second thought, I decided to do something stupid. I took off the necklace that was around my neck and put it onto her neck. "Sell it." It just gave me bad memories, after all._

_My necklace was a little wing charm on a silver chain. Nothing much, but… it looked valuable._

_"Now, mister, I'll put flowers in my hair every day!" She grinned. I nodded. Still pale and emotionless. Damn._

_"I have to go." I said, patting her head. "Bye." She smiled, again._

_"Are you coming back?"_

_I shrugged. "Maybe." She grinned._

_"Well, don't worry! I made you a good luck flower charm so that you'll be safe." My eyes crinkled slightly, and she tucked it into my pocket. "Levi?" She asked, quietly._

_"Yes?"_

_"See, when I come here I'm always really lonely. No-one ever comes to say hello, and they walk past me like they hate me. Levi... I want you to know..." I thought she was crying, but then I realized she was laughing. "I really want you to come back to my flower garden!"_

_I smiled- and then my body moved on its own. My hand was raised and I slapped her across the face, hard. Her face lengthened and aged, and her soft brown hair was twisted into a plait across the back. Her eyes were filled with hatred, and suddenly I recognized her. Akiko Kuranaya._

_Her voice… It was the same. Because the girl I just beat up as punishment was Flower Girl. And something I'd never thought would happen to me had happened. I had found someone to love. And she thought I was beautiful. She'd made me have a dream for the first time in so long. I'd never stop owing her-_

"Wha-?!" I groaned, jetting up and hitting my head on the bedpost. Ow, ow… What was that? Clearly I had a delusional dream. Like Flower Girl was Kuranaya. For one, Flower Girl couldn't be Kuranaya. I mean, Flower Girl was innocent and sweet. Kuranaya was a stone-cold killing machine. I mean, I would find Flower Girl eventually. I knew I would. I just had to.

The one person who ever told me I was beautiful. I mean… Not like that. I just wanted her to be alive. She… If Flower Girl wasn't alive, then I knew that it would hurt. A lot. I would get the pains I got when my mother died. Stabbing pains that never ease up, never go away.

But until I had solid proof she was dead, I refused to believe it. And if I found her… I would show her the Flower Charm that has been in a tiny bag, tucked in my pocket. It's been there for twelve years.

What? I came to my senses, sighing. I had to get back in order! How long had I been asleep? I looked outside, and it was dark with the hint of light that made me think of four or five in the morning. If I dressed quickly, I could get some food for her. Maybe she would be softer then.

Her 'brothers' were all refusing food. One was close to death. We had considered force feeding him, but what was the point? However, she was a girl. We hoped that as she was a girl, we could use some way to give her extra 'incentive' to join the scouts.

Well, I had nothing.

They were trying to use the fact she was female as a bargaining chip. Yes, one person from Gavaldon was worth ten good soldiers in themselves, and if someone from Gavaldon was taught how to master using gas as a way to propel themselves, they would be worth twenty. She was valuable, and I didn't know why she would become our asset. I mean, she clearly didn't think pain was a good enough teacher.

Sighing, I swung myself up and started to get dressed. For today, I opted in for shoes, unlike yesterday. Also, I wore armored gloves with small ridges on them. She would scream today, for sure. Sliding on trousers and slipping on the rest of my clothes, I tucked a knife into the back of my pocket, and walked out of the door. I was emotionless as always, and my thoughts were of Flower girl. I knew I would find her. I had to.

Pushing onwards, I went through countless corridors and foolish halls until I found the steps going down. The dungeon. There were some voices, and I heard a loud yell. There was the cutting _shing_ of a blade being drawn and a female voice was shouting.

We didn't have any females on watch. That meant... the only female there, could be... Sprinting down the steps, I found Kuranaya glaring in a clear challenge. Two guards were blocking the door, and she had her hands up in defense.

"Captain!" The man saluted. "She broke free, sir!"

"How?"

"I..." He looked slightly red. "She broke her handcuffs, sir!"

"She broke through?" I sighed. There was clearly more to it, and something he wouldn't tell me. She'd probably seduced him. So clichéd, it hurt.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" I pointed to her, and she glared. She still looked injured, but barely winced. She must have been in pain.

"Sir?"

"Go capture her. You're a guard! You should defeat her with no trouble." He nodded, raised his fists and ran towards her, swinging a fist at her face. She had the time to let out a small chuckle and duck. She then, whilst crouched down, flipped over and hit the man's arm. He let out a grunt, and she cartwheeled up and smashed her elbow into his face.

She wasn't trying to kill. Turning to me, and the other guard, she said "Please, move out of my way." He flinched back, and she took the opportunity to slap him out of her way. He fell to the floor, got up after a few seconds and she started to run- but then careened into me, her hair in her face.

"Aaargh." She said quietly, her face in my cloak. Looking at her dispassionately, I noted how her cheeks were suddenly red. Sighing, I pushed her away from me and punched her square in the face. She fell back, and blood streamed from her nose. She went pale, and skidded back.

She had broken her cuffs, actually. She'd eased the chains, not the links. They were still around her hands. That must hurt... ha. Growling, she ran to me, and aimed a high kick at my waist whilst ducking down underneath my arm. She planned to slam me into the wall whilst ducking under my arm. No.

Intercepting her leg by grabbing her thigh and slamming it into the other wall, I grabbed her neck easily and pushed her into the wall. She looked pissed off, and tried to struggle. I merely tightened my fingers, and she snarled like an animal.

"Oh, shut up." She smiled, and whistled a four tone alarm. I realized what I had done. Shit! Whirling around, I met a luminous green-haired man with a knife in his hand. He slammed the hilt into my temple, and I felt slightly ill. Damn, that pissed me off. I fought him angrily.

Shoving my left index finger into his eye, he screamed and I grimaced. Pushing my finger further, I turned him against the wall and knocked him unconscious. He was easy to beat. Guess they were all like that, so she was a leader.

She was on the stairs, about to leave, but I snagged her ankle and she tripped. Cursing, she kicked free and sprinted up the stairs to meet... Oh god... Hanji.

Hanji had an odd expression on her face as she looked at how Akiko's body was black and blue, and how she had a nosebleed, and how she was panting and looked out of breath- and smiled.

"Jeez, he really put you through the ringer, huh?" I wanted to slap her. Hanji put her arm around Akiko and smiled. "Don't worry about it. When you're a scout it'll all be okay." Akiko gave her a _look_ and Hanji didn't even waver.

"So, what do you want for dinner? We have one choice." Hanji grinned.

"Well, I'll have that, then." She smiled innocently. Hanji reassured her and Akiko smiled again. Odd, I didn't think she could smile. Was she bipolar? Or she just didn't like me. That was probably true, actually. But seriously? Hanji, what the hell?

**Akiko POV**

I gazed around me. Somehow, Hanji had reassured everyone it was okay for me to eat with the scouts. Odd. I looked around at the room. We were in some sort of castle. They were really nice... Well, it was just easier for me to take advantage of them.

"So, Akiko, tell me about your training." Hanji said, smiling again. "What does Gavaldon do that makes them that much more elite?"

I put down my fork, looking at it. I could stab her in the eye with it, now, and kill her. But she wasn't looking at me like she expected me to do that. She was... smiling. Smiling wasn't really done in Gavaldon. Oh, well.

"Um, we harmonize our most human instincts to work in sync with each other." I stopped there, and she smiled encouragingly. "For example, the elite of Gavaldon- I was one- would colour their hair and wear clothes of that same colour. I was blue. We were known as those colours."

"Oh?" She said, amazed. "So how does that help?"

"We don't identify people as people, and we don't waste time checking who's who. We train ourselves to recognize that colour, and we merely have to glance at them. We don't have to check who they are. Also..." I suddenly felt a flush of shame. "It helps us to distinguish between Gavaldon and normal people, so we know who to save."

Everyone at the table suddenly clenched their fists, except Hanji. They all looked extremely angry, and I felt very ashamed. "B-But, we do help civilians. See, uh, well..." I scratched my head suddenly, and I felt hurt that these people suddenly hated me. I mean, I know they had reason to, but still... "We save all those who we can." I said lamely.

Captain Levi scowled. "So, if you saw a comrade of yours being eaten by a titan, what would you do?"

I looked slightly distastefully at the meat on my plate, forcing it down. The strong smell assuaged my nostrils, and I grimaced. "I would push them in." Levi raised an eyebrow. "I... I cut my bonds with Gavaldon due to the reason you said. They won't save the innocent, like a child."

They looked at me unbelievingly. Scowling, I stood up. They all half stood, staring at me warily. Only Hanji stayed sitting, smiling. I slowly walked to the side of the table so that they could all see. Levi didn't look, having seen it before, but they all looked curiously as I lifted my shirt up.

I raised it to the bra line, and then left it there. Turning so that they could see, I showed them the two crescent marks on my hip and stomach. "I got this when I was inbetween the jaws of a titan. I was screaming for help, and he was chewing on my stomach. I shouted for my comrade- she was barely two meters away- and she ran for her life. Ironic, considering I was the one about to die."

"Whoa!" Hanji said, grinning. "So how did you survive?"

"I already told Levi, but I stopped trying to get out, used all my remaining strength and slid into its throat. Then on the way down I cut myself out of its neck. It wasn't fun, and I decided to cut my ties."

"So, uh..." Hanji said, quietly. "What's up with the thirteen guys?" I gazed at her. Thirteen guys?

"What are you talking about?"

"The thirteen guys we found with you." I realized she was talking about the men that were sent to kill me.

"Oh. Right. They were sent to kill me so that I wouldn't help you guys." Hanji looked amazed. I really liked her, she was cute and smart and sort of funny. Sitting down again, I ate quickly.

"But we found you guys running together. It took all of the scouts to capture you guys."

"It did?" I only remembered running across a roof, about to leap to another house. Something green whirled into my vision and I blacked out.

"Yeah! Maybe your boys were harder to knock out than you. I mean, we thought you were their leader."

"No. I don't want any part of Gavaldon. They let innocents die out of spite, and I can't have that. I mean, if you acted the same, then we would be dead. So I'll help you." I still wanted to slap Levi, though. He was an asshole. I was only helping them because I liked Hanji, though.

"No way!" She smiled. "So can I perform tests on you? To test your physical endurance and agility?" I took one of her hands.

"Yes. I love tests." She looked happy, and the scouts returned to their meal. I noticed Levi looking at me, and I stared back. I wanted to do something childish like draw a finger across my throat and point to him, or to signal 'I'm watching you' but I restrained it.

Stabbing a potato, I thought of how this situation had changed. "I... Um, Captain?" I supposed I had to say this. It wasn't like I had a freaking choice. My plate was empty now. I slipped my fork into my sleeve. Pushing out my chair, I walked to him at the head of the table. Bowing to him, I raised my head.

"Am I a scout now?" He observed me emotionlessly.

"I guess so. As long as you don't try to kill me for beating you." I remembered my piercing headache, and my brow twitched slightly.

"Hm. It's an idea, sir, but I don't think it would be very profitable. Well, actually sir, I have a better idea." Taking out my fork, I stabbed a potato on his plate. "That will be all, sir." I walked away, biting into the potato. He was pissing me off.

"Enjoy it." He said, dryly. Again. Holy shit! I fucking hated this guy! He could at least be pissed off!

"I will." Finishing off the potato, I started to think of the many ways to fucking kill this man. Turning to Hanji, I picked up my empty plate.

"So, should I do the dishes? As payment for beating up some people." She contemplated this.

"Well, Levi normally does it, but I guess you could do it for today." I nodded, going to the adjoining kitchen to start the hot water. Levi looked slightly put out.

I sighed at how normal this felt. Like being in the kitchen with Annie, cooking and washing and drying. Wow, it had been years since we had done that. Starting the hot water, I allowed the water to run over my hands. It felt hot, and I lost focus.

"Here are the rest of the dishes." Levi said, bringing in a stack of plates. He stared. "That's way too much water- oh, look, it's dripping." Water began to pool at my feet. I didn't even notice. I was staring out of the window over the sink. It looked beautiful.

Trees and the sky and just general prettiness… Leaning over, I pushed myself above the sink to look out. The sky. I hadn't seen it in a while. "Kuranaya." Levi said, sounding bored. Sighing, I pulled myself down to meet Levi's face barely five inches from mine. He looked uninterested.

"When you're finished spacing out, here are the dishes. And don't get used to this, I usually do it." With that, he left- only to turn around. I had started laughing.

"Don't get used to this?" I spluttered. "You like doing the dishes?" He nodded, and looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sighing, I threw the sponge at him. "If you like them so much, you wash and I dry." He nodded. We worked in silence for the next twenty minutes, completely synchronized. Occasionally we bumped elbows or something, and I flushed. He acted as if he didn't even notice.

"Hey, Kuranaya." He said, staring at the plate he was on.

"Yes, Levi?"

"What did you leave behind?"

"Um… Well, Suza."

"What was she?"

"Suza?" I smiled slightly. "She was my little sister. We were both orphaned at a young age, and Gavaldon took us in. She was missing an ankle, so he refused to train her or feed her."

"He?"

"Gavaldon is a group, yes. It's named after the leader."

"Oh." He looked thoughtful.

"Anyway, I had to go to school and carry her there, and until I was old enough- fourteen- to steal knives from their private supply and craft some makeshift crutches for her, I carried her everywhere."

"Whoa. Is that why you are so strong?"

"Mhm. The reason I haven't built up muscle is because I shared half- sometimes more than half- of my food with her, and stayed scarily skinny. It was only when fainting from exhaustion became a regular thing I started to hunt and steal."

"So you wouldn't tell us anything because you were… scared?"

"Sort of. Gavaldon made me a deal. He said he would feed me and my sister, if I would train. I said yes. Suza is very important to me."

"So why are you going to join us?"

"I realized how ruthless he was, killing innocents and children. Suza knew it too, and she forced me into quitting. She eventually became depressed, and threw herself into the jaws of a Titan so I wouldn't be… be dragged down anymore." Levi stared at me, and the knife that I was drying started to shake.

"I… I was so sure she would die. And then I dragged her out and leaped in myself. I don't remember the last thing she said to me, but I was glad to know you have her here." I was lying to myself. I knew she wasn't here. Levi had lied to me, and I didn't mind. That teddy was a worthless thing from a store that I thought was cute, and Suza hated teddies or cute things- and she never cried.

Something like guilt crossed Levi's face. I smiled at him. "I'm sorry to have lied to you." He said quietly. "We don't have your sister."

"I knew that from the beginning." I grinned. "Don't worry." He stared at me, and I smiled. "Now, I have to go. Can you continue for me?" He nodded. "Thanks."

Leaving the room, I walked back into the dungeon across the dining room and through the hall. Descending down the steps, I noticed how the guards smiled at me. "Hey, Kuranaya. Back in for the night?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I don't need the handcuffs, though. But if you would lock the door, it'd be appreciated." They locked me in, and I talked to them for a while before drifting off to sleep.

"_You'll come back, right?" He nodded, and as he walked away, I said goodbye in my head. He never came back. I couldn't remember his name, or his face, only that he was beautiful and kind. I sat in the meadow, alone, and as I got older, so did the tree._

_In winter, I sit waiting. It was frozen and cold, and I breathed on my hands. I sat below the small oak sapling. Smiling, I rubbed my hands on him to keep him warm. "He'll come back soon." I reassured him. I decided to name the tree Captain._

_In spring, I sit waiting. It's sweet and chilly, and I can smell life in the air. Captain has green buds now. I stared at the flowers, making a crown in the cold. I sometimes take a book. I read about history. My hair has grown to my waist, and I will have to cut it soon. I celebrated my birthday with a mince pie a friend gave me._

_In summer, I sit waiting. It's hot, and I have a wide-brimmed hat. Captain has little green leaves now, and he was slightly taller than me. I remember how mother got sick. She isn't going to get better, and my father is very sad. He says if she dies, so will he. I read some more about the history of the Titans._

_In autumn, I sit waiting. Everything's dying... Suza, just little, lost her ankle. She's not well, and she sits with me now, only three. I'm a big, big eleven year old, and she's scared. Captain's leaves turn Orange and fall on our heads. We make funny faces with them._

_In winter, I stand waiting. Gavaldon teaches me how to fight, and I get older. And thinner, and taller. Captain grows too, bigger than me. Over the next three years, he gets tall. Suza grows too, and climbs him the second she can. At one point, a branch breaks off. He is still small, after all. I slap her across the face in anger, and she starts to cry. Crying too, I ask her to forgive me, and she does._

_In spring, I stand ready. The other kids tried to take the meadow away. We went to visit Captain, one day, to find them pulling and pushing at Captain. He's close to breaking point, and Suza starts to cry. I start shouting at them, and Captain looks hurt. His leaves have been pulled off. Screaming in anger, I hit them and I keep hitting them. Eventually, they run away after I draw a knife. One I stole._

_In summer, I stand ready to fight. I start to draw patterns on Suza's crutches. Captain is big now, and I know he is scared of what is going to come. The Titans. Luckily, I'm going to protect him. Because one day, the man I named him after will come back, and I'll need to introduce them._

_In autumn, I fight. It's been twelve years. I'm twenty. Suza is fifteen. She's beautiful, with short hair and bright eyes. The Titans have attacked. They broke the walls. I kill so many, with Suza on my back. I think quickly. I steal the equipment that makes you go fast, that the captain wore, from a dead soldier. There's not much gas left, but I don't use it much. Suza's on my back and she screams a lot, but I kill twenty or so and careen into an unremarkable house. Desperately, I search for a basement. I find it, and I throw Suza in there. She cries out, and I tell her to stay there. She does._

_In winter, again, I fight. It's been one year. I taught Suza to fight, stole equipment from dead soldiers, stole gas, learned to fight like a soldier, joined up with Gavaldon and dyed my hair blue. I'm known as Flashing Death because a Titan sees a flash of blue and then dies. Not very witty._

_In spring, I see them abandon a child who's about to be eaten. Gavaldon says she's not part of us, so they leave her. I scream as she is pulled apart and eaten. Screaming, I kill the Titan and that night, I craft Suza something I had been working on. A wooden foot. It's hard, but I manage it. Stealing as many supplies as possible, I run to my old hideout. A basement I dug painstakingly beneath Captain. He's huge now, and completely hides us._

_It hollows out his trunk, goes deep into the ground, left, then deeper, and then across to the end of the meadow and down. It's a huge room. It took me three years to dig it, and then hide it from everyone except us. It could hold maybe fifty people, but I used that space to stock up on supplies over the years. Water from the river next to the meadow has been cleverly made to trickle on a small, curved shelf which we can scoop from and then go back into itself. Difficult, but possible._

_Suza lives here now. We sleep on stolen blankets. We have a difficult life, but a possible one. I mean, we live in Wall Rose, so it wasn't too dangerous for us, but we live in an area infested with Titans, and we can never lead them back to us. When a Titan crosses the meadow, we shudder in fear. _

_I run from the assassins, screaming. I was just out looking for supplies. There is a whirl of green, and I mutter 'Goodbye, Suza' before blacking out. I wake up staring at a beautiful man. Levi. He's incredible, and a complete role model. I want to be like him-_

"Gah!" I wake up, shocked. What the hell? A flashback dream? How pathetic. Jumping up, I ask the man to release me and I go for a walk. I'm still in the clothes I wore yesterday, but whatever. Pushing my muscles, I run around the castle. It's pretty.

I bump into Hanji, who is also out on a morning run. "Hey, Akiko!" She smiles. "Are you still wearing those clothes? Don't worry; I'll give you a uniform." Nodding, I continue on my way. "Akiko!" She shouts. "Breakfast will be soon! Are you a good cook?" I consider that.

"I think so!" She gives me a thumbs up, and I grin. Running on, I think of how happy I am- excluding that one fear.

_Where is Suza?_

**Okay! So that was the first chapter of Breaking the Broken. I don't really know why I called it that. Now, I hope you like it. Review, and if you have any questions PM me.**


	2. Lightning Fear

**Enjoy dis chapter, mai friends~ Also I'm typing this on my dad's computer . My PC got a virus. Can I get an aww... Get rekt!**

**Levi POV**

I sighed, watching her pirouette. How had it turned into this? Her skirts nearly slid down her legs, and a man honestly shivered, his shaven head jerking as he whispered to his friend. Why? I leaned back against the tree, and massaged my temples. She was giving me a headache.

Her creamy skin shone in the sunlight, and for no reason whatsoever the men had all turned into slavering idiots. One of them muttered something to another, and he nodded, laughing together. I narrowed my eyes. He was saying something about her.

We were all practising, and I told Akiko to show her ability. She had nodded, tucking the edge of her skirt into her underwear so it got very short. At the moment, we were still waiting on her uniform, so she wore a just past the knee skirt and a long-sleeved shirt. At the time, she had been in my room.

I slammed my fist against the tree at the memory.

_I took my shoes off, pulling at my socks. My shirt unbuttoned, and I lay back on my bed. All I thought about these days was Akiko. Her skin, her face…_

_And how __**IRRITATING **__she was! She kept calling me Isadora just to piss me off, and honestly even if she was beautiful her personality was frankly disgusting. She kept stealing from the kitchen, and when I caught her and slammed her against the wall she said 'force of habit, Isadora'._

_And do you know why she calls me Isadora? Because when I insulted her, she said- _

"_Aw, it's adorable how you hate me. Wait… It's adorable… It's adora… Isadora… ISADORABLE!" I restrained myself from punching her. But…_

_She was good at killing Titans. And she shared my dish duties with me, even if it was just to piss me off some more. Well, maybe she isn't so-_

"_Hey, Isadora!" Akiko beat her fist against the door, and she then walked in without asking permission. "I'm sleeping with you tonight." She said, without offering any explanation. I bolted up in my bed, shocked. She wanted to sleep with me? But she was young! I was her captain! Well, I'd just tell her to go away. _

_My tongue didn't want to for some reason. She was wearing a white dress, and I suddenly shut the hell up, like an idiot. She pulled a blanket in with her and wrapped it around her, sitting on the edge of my bed. There was a crack of thunder outside my window, and a flash of lightning, but she only buried herself in her blanket._

"_Why?" I said, rolling over to make room for her. "Aren't you a bit young to be sleeping with your Captain? It won't push you up the ranks, I can tell you that now." She looked confused._

"_Why would sleeping with you push me up the ranks?" Wow, Akiko, thanks. What, me fucking her wasn't good enough or something? _

_I gritted my teeth at that, and unbuttoned the last few buttons on my shirt. "Hmph. Well, come here." She again, looked put out, but came towards me, perching near my knees. Sighing, I pulled her blanket off of her. She shivered, and I smiled. The first sign of weakness. Good._

"_Um, Isadora? I like that blanket." She looked irritated, and it was my turn to be confused. I ignored it, though, and grabbed her by the shoulder. Well, it wasn't as if things weren't already awkward between us. "Hey-" I pulled her down beneath me, and her eyes were wide._

_I began to slide her dress up, trailing my hand across her thigh, and she went a rather pretty shade of pink. Her thigh was soft but firm, and the smooth skin was like silk underneath my fingers. Damn, she was beautiful. Maybe she and I would get along just fine. Or maybe not._

_**Akiko POV**_

_He was right on top of me! I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. It was Levi… He was just checking me over or something stupid like that! No way had he wanted to… No, that was unthinkable. His dark eyes loomed above me, and I noticed how even he could show emotion sometimes-_

_Nah, just kidding. He always had a poker face, but I never figured out why. His cold fingers clasped around my underwear, and he spread his hands across my waist. I cringed against the mattress, and I heard his harsh voice just inches above my face._

"_Akiko, if this is some elaborate plan to distract me you're doing pretty well." His lips brushed my collarbone, as he was unbuttoning my shirt, and I put my hands up to stop him. But his hard, smooth skin stretched tight over muscles stopped me. Scarred skin. Marred with brawls long forgotten. He must be in a lot of pain every day._

_Maybe men like him just needed relaxation sometimes, and they turned to their underlings… for it? So Levi had chosen me as his… relaxing person? Um... Wow. Naturally he wouldn't have… anyway… with me, so maybe he just wanted me to hug him. Yeah! Everyone loves hugs._

_(You know, I had completely forgotten how much I hated his rotten guts at this point. The lightning had just scared me and all. I guess I turned to him for comfort! But… we definitely got close that night)_

_I reached up and linked my arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. As I pulled him back, I expected him to hold me or hug me or something, but he pulled the strings on my skirt to open it. I froze in terror. He was unbuckling his belt now. Oh, dear god why. What have I DONE to deserve this? WHY WAS HE GETTIMG UNDRESSED?_

_But I had only asked him to sleep with me, I was just-_

_SHIT! HE THOUGHT I MEANT __**SLEEP**__ WITH HIM! I was FUCKED! He'd be so pissed off, oh man oh man… No! Akiko, you're cool! I'm cool! I'll just gently push him away, nicely and softly, and smoothly tell him what I meant. No embarrassment. No humiliation. Just… honesty! Yeah! I'll do that. Nice and softly, so that he doesn't get humiliated or ashamed._

_With my fists jerking, I shoved him onto the floor and hit his head on the way. He looked at me, looking irritated, and I noted his trousers were at this point on the floor. He was- He was- I dared to look, and sighed in relief as I realized he would be wearing underwear. Of course! What else? Thanks be to the bearded dude in the clouds!_

"_Akiko? What the hell?" He scowled. I found myself staring at his pale, beautiful body. It was practically glowing. He swiftly got up, grabbed a pillow and shoved it in my face. "If you're not buying, don't touch." He said angrily. He… he was…_

_An asshole._

_Levi POV_

_Her skirt was bunched at her waist and her eyes wide. Her pretty large breasts were being covered by her hands, and I felt something in me shiver. Pale white underwear lay on top of her lean legs._

_I felt bare and naked in front of her, probably because I was. She peeked at me, and I decided to leave the questions for morning. There was a crack of lightning, and she flinched, grabbing me around my neck. Jesus wept. Was she teasing me?_

_I realized her eyes were shiny with previous tears. What? Was she scared of the storm or something? And Akiko, crying? Seriously? I was pretty sure the 'adorable' façade she put on with Hange was just that- a façade. She was stone cold._

"_Captain." She said quietly, her voice soft. "I didn't mean you to misunderstand. I meant literally sleep with me." Suddenly, I collapsed on the other side of the bed, my head in my hands. _

"_Jesus Christ, Akiko, you might want to specify that in the future. I'm thirty-four, remember, 'Will you sleep with me?" means something else!" I snapped. Another crack of lightning lit up the room. I couldn't see her from the end of the bed, but there were tears streaming down her face when I saw her. I was absolutely horrified._

"_Akiko, why the fuck are you crying?" Harshly, I leaned over and wiped her face. She sniffed._

"_I'm not. It's… allergies, you know."_

"_Are you stupid? You're crying, and I want to know why."_

"_Well, I don't like lightning."  
><em>

"_How old are you, six?" Another crack of light, illuminating the room. She had sunk into the duvet, looking miserable. I sighed. I wasn't good at comforting people, especially girls. Did she really count, though? She was pretty manly, when it came to her emotions. Except the fact that she was crying._

_Eh, I wouldn't count it._

"_Akiko…" I said quietly. "I think it's stupid you're afraid of lightning. It's not like you."  
><em>

"_Well, you don't know me that well actually." Came her muffled voice, and I sighed._

"_I meant that you are a strong fighter. You shouldn't be afraid of anything." I sat, tortured with what I was saying. It sounded like something you would say to comfort someone. Was it? Yeah, maybe. I mean, I was complimenting her._

_Silence. She wasn't going to talk to me? She was probably thinking it over. Good. I don't say things for them to be forgotten._

_Another minute passed, and I started to become impatient for an answer. Eventually, she made a snuffling sound. Trying to muffle her tears, probably. Maybe I was too harsh. Jesus Christ, I was sentimental today. Probably just because I'd been woken up in the middle of the damned night. Oh, well, if she was back to normal I could count on her in a fight. It was worth it._

_Suddenly, there was a slight snore from beneath the blanket. I turned my head, amazed for the first time in a while. "Akiko?" I pulled her blanket back, and she lay there. She was __**asleep**__. "Akiko, you fucking moron-!" She stirred slightly, and as I shut up. As I was so close to her, I could make out the dark circles beneath her eyes._

_Well, sleeping in a dungeon can't be too good for you. Oh._

_Her mouth was slightly open, revealing the hint of white, clean teeth. Good dental hygiene, I noted. Possessing skin slightly like a petal, pale and soft, her cheeks were flushed with anger or embarrassment, one of the two. When I reached down and opened one of her eyes, I noted how the right was darker than the other. A lot darker._

_Almost inky blue, whereas the left was pretty sky blue. Both wide and spikily lashed. __**Oh**__. I had just realized I was barely an __**inch**__ from Akiko's face, having leaned down whilst I was looking at her. Her eyelashes fluttered, and then she sighed and didn't move. I breathed out._

_Well. She had invited me, and then decided to tempt me. I wasn't convinced she was as pure as all that to not know that 'sleeping with someone' means fucking them, not playing fucking Sleeping Beauty like she was now._

_Irony hit me, in the position I was in. Sleeping beauty, eh? Hmph. Well, she asked for it. I leant down, pulling her hair back and pushing her arms above her head-_

"SHIT!" Akiko's screams interrupted my thoughts. "I'm so sorry, Petra!" I snapped my head towards her, and the sight that greeted me was an odd mix of pleasant and horrible.

Petra was on the floor beneath Akiko, her honey eyes wide with shock. Akiko's long hair trailed in Petra's mouth, and Akiko was bright red. She flopped down, her head next to Petra's. Petra smiled nervously.

"It's fine, Akiko- are you hurt?" Akiko smiled at her. Oh, yeah. Petra and Hange were pretty much the only people who were nice to her. She had an incredible soft spot for them both. In fact, it had crossed my mind if Akiko was the other way inclined, and there had been no evidence to disprove it. In fact, I remembered hearing about how Gavaldon encouraged female homosexuality, because if someone got pregnant then it rendered them unable to fight.

And the males were left without any option than to turn to each other. Sounds great, no? I wasn't _gay_, but I guess whether someone was male or female never really mattered to me, as love could never be an option for me anyway. If I could choose someone to love, I'd love Petra. She's so kind, fresh and unencumbered, with her life ahead of her. But then, is that not the problem? She's got nothing that I could ever relate to.

Well, there was always Hange. But she was slightly creepy. I mean, she'd dissect me in the middle of the night or something. Ugh.

So that leaves Akiko. She's beautiful, not cute like Petra or pretty like Hange. She wasn't kind like Petra or even clever like Hange, though. The only thing she's got going for her is her wisdom and her skill on the battlefield. But she was healthy. And probably gay.

Akiko POV

I stepped up, apologizing endlessly as I assessed our injuries. I had been balancing on the pole on one foot, laughing, when the memory forced itself into my head and I fell off. Shrieking, I'd crashed into Petrushka and she had looked up. My elbow had smashed into her face. Also, I'd hit my head and was slightly woozy.

"Dear god, Petrushka, I am so freaking sorry. Holy shit! You have a nosebleed! I'll get an ice pack, come on!" I grabbed her shoulders and began to walk to the makeshift infirmary. Where our medical supplies were. Maybe I could use some too.

"Akiko..." She rubbed her nose. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"No, no! It's fine, Petrushka." She gave me an odd look.

"You do know it's just Petra, right?"

"Oh... I assumed it was short for Petrushka."

"No, it's just Petra. Anyway-" She smiled at me. "I'm fine. It's stopped already, so I'll just get in the shower and wash it off. Thanks, though, and see you at dinner."

"If you're sure..." I let go of her arm, and she smiled and walked away. She was kind. I decided to walk to Levi's room and lie down, as he wouldn't be there.

I had been thinking about Levi and how much he had pissed me off this morning. After I woke up, I felt a pressure lifting off of the bed I was on and I rolled over to see Levi, unshaven and slightly unkempt. When he saw me looking at him, he scowled and threw the duvet over me so that I didn't see him half-naked.

Understandable. That is, until he decided to be stupid.

He had gotten into the shower, so I figured I had maybe ten minutes. Yawning, I had stripped off and was clipping my bra into place, and struggling a lot with it considering I'd grown at least another cup size. Fuck. How was I supposed to get another one? Give Levi a shopping list?

"Jeez." I muttered, unable to clip it closed and cursing these tools of torture. What kind of sadistic fuck makes a bra? It's useless; you might as well tie fucking chainmail around your breasts, it's the same shitty concept.

Why was I so angry? Oh, _yeah_, I'd slept with Levi last night and had come this close to _sleeping_ with Levi last night. And he hadn't even remembered or been embarrassed about it.

I didn't hear the bathroom door open, and merely decided to loosen the straps as much as possible and just deal with it later on. Maybe I could ask Petrushka- no, wait, she was pretty much flat. Damn. Well, it'd flatter her anyway.

I removed the bra, preparing to loosen it. I struggled with the clips, and a voice came from behind me. "You're doing it wrong." Whilst I was turning pale, Levi walked in front of me; shoving the towel he had been drying his hair with into my chest and taking the bra. With two fluid motions, he loosened the straps.

"Fuck." He said, quietly. "Your bra is way too small for you." He wasn't looking at me, but if he had he would have seen a red-faced idiot, who was stuttering and mumbling. "Listen, Akiko, maybe you can borrow Hange's or something. A bra that is undersized can lead to breast cancer. You should be more careful." I looked to the floor, plotting ways to murder him.

"Um... why the hell didn't you have a shower?" I could feel his glare on me, and he put his hand on my head. _Damn, my head hurts..._

"I did." Scowling, I slipped the bra around my back.

"Tie this for me."

"No. It's too small for you." He grabbed me by the two straps of my bra and held onto my neck. "Come here before I break the damned thing."

"Tie it, dammit!" I struggled out of his arms. "Or get the fuck off of me! Die! Burn in hell!"

"Fuck you. Come here." I obliged, and he pulled me towards him. He fiddled around with something, and there was a tearing sound. Staring at my bra, I looked at how he had torn it in half. Covering my chest, I went claret and kicked him in the balls, and then cursed as I hurt my foot.

"Bastard. Balls of fucking steel."

"Better than having breast cancer." He said, and took his clothes into the bathroom. I screamed at him.

"DAMMIT, CAPTAIN!"

I redyed my hair to brown. The brown had gone to halfway through the blue, but I decided I just couldn't leave it. Blue hair was natural for me, so when I got some blue dye I'd be putting that in.

"Jeez." I said quietly, hurrying through the quiet hall. "I'm exhausted." I walked into Levi's room, scowling at how I'd had to fucking sew it back together.

Fucking Levi Ackerman. He's such a bastard.

Yawning, I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water hit my skin. Luckily we- I mean, _he_- has a bath and shower combo, so I could maybe lie down for a second. I allowed the water to wash over my head, and winced in pain as nausea hit me in waves. I'd more than hit my head. I'd properly grazed it. I put the plug in the bath, then let the shower water run the bath. I barely had time to get back from bending down to get the taps when unconsciousness hit me in a head rush.

Levi POV

"Kuranaya?" I called, hanging up my jacket. "Akiko. Dinner is ready." I could hear the bath running, and I knocked on the door. "Akiko!" I banged on the door.

"Jesus, ignore me then." I scowled. Leaning back onto the bed, I looked at the bathroom door. Akiko had very quickly become a central part of my life, and not a fond one. Her awkwardness and stubbornness, and most of all her haste to be kind, but the time she took to truly trust people, and the person she still didn't trust-herself.

I sighed. Her scent was still on my pillow, and she had made the bed this morning before leaving. Without being asked to. Taking the flower charm-bag out of my top pocket, I stared at it. She smelled the same as the flower charm did. Shit.

Suddenly, a connection formed in my mind.

Flower Girl. Akiko. That day... It all came clear.

Annie. Her sister. She must have been Flower Girl. The age fit! The description fit! Now, if we helped Akiko to find her sister _then I could find Flower Girl._ **Shit.**

But if we let Akiko anywhere near her sister, who was in Gavaldon, she'd go back to her old ways. So we'd need an escort. Anyway, Akiko was new. We could afford a trade of another Gavaldon soldier, for a reasonable price- with a sibling discount. Annie would listen to her big sister, we'd get another soldier and I'd- I'd meet-

My head span. God, this was too much to think about. I'd sleep on it. I noticed a glimmer in the corner of my eye, and my head snapped to the bathroom. Water was flooding out from the bathroom.

All thought of Flower Girl was wiped out as I sped to the door. _"Akiko! Akiko!"_ I yelled, hitting the door. There was no answer. "Answer it, Akiko, you fucking idiot!" Leaning back, I slammed my shoulder into the door. It didn't budge, and water flowed beneath my feet.

There was a bubbling sound in the bathroom. "AKIKO KURANAYA!" I roared. I threw my entire body into the door, but it would not give way. "AKIKO!" It'd be too damned late!

I went back a few meters, put one foot on the bed and took a running leap, jumping forwards and landing feet first. The door didn't even budge, and I smashed into the floor. "Fucking hell!" I muttered, knowing that I had no damned time. I looked at the window and ran to it, diving out of the window.

I bounced back onto the wall and looked across to the bathroom window. I then propelled myself out, and spun back into the window. I smashed the entire thing, and managed to dive inside. Akiko was lying underneath the hot water, her skin bright red and her hair spinning around her. She wasn't breathing.

Striding to her, I slid my hands underneath her and pulled her out. "Akiko, you're so damned clumsy." Softly, I laid her onto my back and unlocked the door, walking into the bedroom. She had started to breathe. "You've wrecked this room completely, I'll have to get a new one." I laid her down on the bed, and watched as she slept. I hadn't noticed the dark circles below her eyes.

I wondered if her dream was pleasant.

Akiko POV

"_Annie..." I smiled, as she played on the tree. "Suza's getting older." Annie nodded._

"_Yeah, she is. Can't believe my father kicked you two out, though. Will you be alright?" Her blonde hair was cut beautifully._

"_Yup. I'll be fine. _

"_Hey, did he give you that weird injection already? The one that hurts?" I shook my head_

"_**Oh. I already had mine." She smiled, holding out her hand. "Look what I can do!" She bit her finger so hard little drops of blood came from it. Automatically, it steamed up, and I grinned as her blood evaporated.**_

_**"****Hey!" Someone yelled. "What the hell?!" I looked around to see a man running towards me. "Kid, your blood just did exactly what a Titan's would! Come with me** now, we need to-" Blood spurted from his mouth as I stabbed him in the back. His face twisted and melted, and his eyes were glowing dark holes._

"_**AKIKO, WHERE ARE YOU?" **__Someone was calling my name. Who was it? __**"OH, A LITTLE GIRL. SHE KILLED PEOPLE FOR NO **__**REASON.**__** SHE'S SAD NOW, SO SHE KILLS GIANTS INSTEAD. BUT HER TRUE BLOODLUST NEVER CHANGES. DEEP INSIDE HER, SHE'S ALWAYS WANTED TO FEEL THE INCREDIBLE SENSATION OF KNIFE INTO FLESH, THE BRILLIANT BITE OF STEEL INTO BODY AND THE ECSTATIC FEELING OF COLD-BLOODED MURDER."**_

"_T-That's not true!" I cried, suddenly in my adult form. His twisted face grew into Levi's looming above me like a distorted clown._

"_Akiko, you killed people. You disgust me. Get out of my sight." I stared at him in surprise. _

"_Levi... I don't really care what you think about me killing people. I'm not in love with you yet." He jerked back, surprised, and then seemed to be contemplating something._

"_Oh. This dream is a few chapters early, then."_

"_Huh?" I said, incredibly confused, and Levi smiled embarrassedly. _

"_It's nothing, I- uh? Akiko?" I stared at his smile. God. It was weird! It looked like he was plotting world domination._

"_Jesus wept, this is a weird foreshadowing scene." I stretched out. "Now I think about it, we've probably stretched into the author's note, and that's why we're breaking the fourth wall. Great. Oh, and it'd help if the author could put up a bloody SIGN!"_

**(A/N)**

"Wh-What?" I rocketed out of the bed wildly, and then hit my head on the bedpost. There was an explosion of pain in my head, and I shouted out some choice swearing. "BALLS! FUCK! OW!" As I recovered, I turned to the post. "Well, what are _you_ looking at?" Only after I had said it did I realize just how stupid I sounded.

"Don't worry, I do that all the time." Levi said, faced away from me.

"Oh. Um. Okay. Hey, is there supposed to be a unicorn over there?"

"Akiko, I think you're delirious." Levi said, turning to look at me. "And you're going to want to be, because when I'm done with you you're going to regret the day your mother met your father and decided to fuck him."

I stared at him, now slightly worried. "What did I do...?"

"You trashed this place. Not only is it covered in water, broken glass is everywhere and you ripped my motherfucking uniform. My motherfucking _uniform._"

"Oh, shit." He grabbed me by the hair, glaring.

"Exactly the words I would use."

* * *

><p>"The Gavaldon girl, then." The leader, Erwin, turned to look at me. "And you say she's caused nothing but trouble since she came here?"<p>

Levi nodded, scowling at me. "Yes. She's knocked two guards unconscious, injured a scout, generally been a disruption and decided to randomly trash my room."

Erwin was a tall, imposing man. He looked strong and stoic, and he made me automatically want to trust him. Unlike the short, dark-haired little **goblin** who was behind me right now.

"Well. What do you have to say for yourself, ah...?"

"Akiko, sir. And I'd like to say since the captain beat the shit out of me on my first day I have a little right to being clumsy and pissed off."

"Yeah, sure." Said Levi sarcastically. "Because everyone in the Survey Corps bases their first move on emotions, like a teenager."

"I'm twenty-five, Grandpa, you probably wouldn't understand as you were a teenager in the _stone ages._"

"Ha." Said Levi moodily. "At least I don't think getting myself half-drowned is a good way to end the day."

"Well, do you know what? Maybe I was taking the example of my elders, as that is what you taught me to do. Remember the water-torture?"

"You didn't have to ask me to remember, as I took so much pleasure out of making you _shut the fuck up for once_ I could never have forgotten it."

"Oh, good. Another example of the oh-so-great-and-powerful-Captain stepping up to what he really think is pleasure. Drowning girls. Good one, Captain, that's what we look for!"

"We? Last time I checked you didn't even want to be here."

"I_ don't_."

"That's great! Why don't you back to letting little girls die, then?"

"Fuck you, you sadistic prick!"

"I said not to call me that, you bitch."

"Die in a fire!"

"Burn in hell."

"I already _did_ when I met you!"

"Kill yourself."

"Again, I pretty much want to do that every time I see your FACE, Captain!"

"Well save me the bother of getting out my swords and go jump off of Wall Rose! Heck, you'd be doing me a damned favour."

"Stop." The words were Erwin's, this time, and we both turned to look at him. He was restraining something.

"What is it, Erwin?" Said Levi, straight to his side. Erwin gazed at him and his clenched fists, the angry blaze of colour in my cheeks and eventually shook his head.

"The way I see it, you're crazy if you think I'm going to let her go. She's valuable."

"Sir-"

"That's it. Dismissed." Levi looked incredibly angry, but he recognized the end of the conversation. He strode out of the office. As I watched him go, I felt a twinge of something soft in the core of my heart. Could... Could this be...? That's it. It was! How could I not have known, how could I have denied my true feelings all this time? I felt it in my heart...

Deep, _deep_ hatred for Captain Levi.

"Sir, may I follow?" Erwin looked at me.

"Not yet. Listen, soldier. You're not only valuable in your fighting skills. You have other assets."

"Um, no, actually that's pretty much it."

"You are the first person- including Hange- that can piss Levi off that much without him beating them."

"That's because the bastard already did when I met him. Anyway, sir, may I go?"

He stared at me, and muttered something under his breath. What was he thinking? "Alright, soldier, you can go. But I have an order for you."

"Oh?"

Erwin POV

Her long hair cascaded down her back, and I wondered when Levi was going to tell her to cut it. "Yes. I want you to do whatever you can to stay near Levi. He needs a bodyguard, but is way too proud to admit it. I'm nominating you."

"No."

"What?"

"There is no way I'm working for such a spineless, boring, irritating prick like the Captain."

"Well, it's an order. Do it."

"But sir-"

I interrupted. "If this has to come down to you disobeying orders, then it will. And it's straight back into the dungeon, being tied to the post, and having Levi beating you. And this time, it'd be more of a torture line we'll be taking." I hated pushing her into the corner like this, especially as it looked like she trusted me.

"Sir." She said, nodding. Something cold and icy glazed over her eyes. She hated him, that was clear. As she left, I stared at the scar which just showed over the casual dress she was wearing.

"Oh, Akiko!" I called. She looked back in. "I have your uniform here. Change into it tomorrow. Also, your room has been assigned." I stared at her room assignment, six doors away from Levi. Then I scribbled it out. "You can stay in my room for the moment." I wasn't trying to matchmake her and Levi or anything like that (My room was opposite Levi's) but I did think it was adorable how they fought.

Funny, it had been a long time since I'd found anything adorable.

"Um. Sir." She nodded slightly, going slightly pink. I realized my error.

She left again, clutching her uniform. She thought I was trying to hit on her. No, no, no, she was meant to be with Levi. Shit, how do I explain this to him?

* * *

><p>"Erwin." Said Levi as I walked down the hall to my bedroom. He grabbed my arm."Can you explain to me why a few minutes ago I caught Akiko trying to go into your room and then she said you had told her to?" I sighed. His face was completely in shadow.<p>

"Levi, I think she should be near you in case she gets out of control. Her original room assignment is on the other side of the house." I lied casually.

"Well, then, tell her to swap with someone in the next room!"

"Like she needs to be any more hated."

"I guess that's true." He turned away from me, released my arm. "I'm sorry for doubting you." His face was completely in shadow, and I sighed.

"You love her, don't you?" He jolted.

"Sir. I don't love her, but she's... different."

"Levi. You're not a child. If you love her, tell her."

"I can't. She hates me."

"I've seen a lot of things in my time, Levi, and I can tell you what she feels isn't hate."

"Disagreed." He looked at the floor. "And I don't love her. I just care about her more than I thought I would, in a surprisingly short amount of time."

"Well, Levi, you've come a long way. I've known you for many years. But I've never seen you so emotional. It's both a flaw and an incredibly beautiful advantage. Don't lose it."

He didn't even react, only stared at the floor.

Akiko POV

I stared as Erwin spoke boldly to Levi, and Levi looked ashamed. His eyes were downcast, and I was willing to bet he was scowling. My hair was wet and sopping, my uniform damp from the rain outside.

Levi didn't move as Erwin shook his arm free and walked into his bedroom. The one I was assigned to. Levi visually shook himself, leaned against the door and put his hand against his head. He looked exhausted.

I walked down the hall, sighing. His eyes slid towards me, and he looked extremely tortured. "Your room is there." He said, pointing to the room I was supposed to have. "Erwin's orders."

I ignored him, and I looked at the fact I was exactly the same height as Levi with these boots. With all the muscle he had, he'd be difficult to carry, but oh well. I leaned forwards, put my hand around his knees and the other on his back. I then pushed, and Levi gasped as I carried him into the room, kicking the door open. "Fuck Erwin's orders." Levi stared at me.

"Drop me and you die." He said coldly, and I sighed. He linked his arms around my neck.

"Isn't this the wrong order?" I muttered.

"Hmph. You're so manly it might work." I walked in, wincing at the broken glass and the wet floor. "Oh, Akiko, tomorrow you're cleaning this up."

"Very well." I heaved him onto the bed, and he looked very young as he dropped, his hair bouncing. His cravat was loose, and I pulled at it. It came off.

"What are you doing, Akiko?" Levi's voice rang out, and I smiled at him.

"Listen, Isadora, you need to calm down." His brow furrowed. "You only sleep for three hours. That's not enough to function on."

"I beg to differ." As I looked at him, lying on the bed below me, I reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. As I withdrew my hand, his hand closed around my arm and pulled me down on top of him. Then he rolled over and was above me.

"Wow, deja vu."

"Yeah. Anyway-" He lowered himself so he was lying with his head on my heart. "You need to stop getting excited." My heart beated faster, and I gulped.

"Good night." I still hated him, but oh well. As his eyes closed, and he fell asleep listening to the beat of my heart, I rubbed his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Come on, Captain." I said, wishing for the man who had saved me. "Help me with this man. He's such a freaking weirdo."

**And that's the end of that. Byeeeeee~**


End file.
